


I Don’t Care what they Say (I’m In Love With You)

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Body Image, Cute, Drabble, Love, M/M, Phlochte 2.0, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Devon is having trouble seeing himself the way Michael does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonVerbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonVerbena/gifts).



“You’re just saying that.” Devon said as he stood in front of the mirror, hands on his stomach. “I can’t keep this weight off. And you’re a twig. So you’re just being nice.”

“Am not.” Michael said, setting his book on the nightstand and standing up. “You look good.”

“Well, Ryan and the rest of my family still call me “Chunks”. And that coach we were swimming with the other day said I need to hit the treadmill a little more often.” He sighed, letting his shirt fall back down. Michael wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Your brother is an ass.” Michael said, watching the small smile spread on Devon’s face. “And that coach doesn’t know what they’re talking about. I think you’re handsome.”

“I wish they could see me the way you do then…” Devon sighed. Michael placed a gentle kiss on Devon’s neck then turned him so he could look at him.

“I wish you could see yourself the way that I see you.” Michael responded. “You’re at a good weight. If no one can see it, it’s their fault. And I would love you if you were tiny or huge. I couldn’t care less about your size. All I care about is that you’re happy and healthy.” He smiled softly, cupping Devon’s face. “And I love you now, I loved you yesterday, and I will love you tomorrow.”

“Mike…” Devon said softly. Michael closed the gap between them, his lips slowly ghosting over Devon’s. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s.

“I don’t care what anyone says about you. Your brother, the tabloids, other swimmers. As long as you love me, that’s all I care about.” Devon smiled and pulled Michael closer to him, kissing him deeply. He just had a way with words and could easily make the younger man melt.

“I love you too Michael.” Devon said, slowly pulling back from him. Michael’s smile brightened. He just held Devon closer to him, kissing him more. No words were needed right then. He knew that Devon would never completely find himself perfect, but in Michael’s eyes, he was the most perfect person in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
